My Inmortal
by Faby Andley
Summary: Songfic My Inmortal del grupo Evanescense con el que participe en la Guerra Florida 2014...Dedicado a todos aquellos que han perdido un ser querido


**Chicas les traigo este songfic para los hermanos Cornwell con el que participe en la Guerra Florida 2014 con mi grupo ****C.E. Andrew(Aquelarre)**

**Lo dedico a mi hermano mayor quien hace un año perdió la vida a causa del cancer,perder a mi hermano no fue nada facil asi que creo que para Archie tampoco lo fue...Agradezco a mis amigas Quevivacandy,Chiquita Andrew y CandyFan72 por su apoyo a mis locuras.**

**My Inmortal **

**By: Faby Andley**

Mi cabeza gira… Es como si todo a mí alrededor se estuviera moviendo bajo mis pies. **Estoy tan cansado de estar** **aquí**… Quisiera salir corriendo pero mis pies se niegan a avanzar… Vencido me dejo caer al suelo, cubro mis oídos para no escuchar… Siento como mi cabeza esta aturdida,quisiera gritar fuerte… Pero el sonido de ese grito se ahoga en mi garganta, no puedo ni si quiera definir qué es lo que estoy sintiendo. Si al menos lo hubiera sabido. Si al menos te hubiera detenido. Si al menos te hubiera dado un abrazo… pero en ocasiones das por hecho que siempre habrá un mañana cuando quizás ese mañana nunca suceda.

Y ahora estoy aquí…sentado en el suelo…**reprimiendo** **todos mis temores infantiles**… aun no puedo moverme. Una vez más todas mis pesadillas se hacen realidad… No entiendo cómo es que pasó ni el porqué sucedió… Es todo tan confuso…Desearía que **si tienes que irte**… ¿Por qué no terminas por hacerlo?… Hay tanta rabia dentro de mí, **desearía que solo te fueras** así, sin más ¿Por qué me estás obligando a seguir sin ti? ¿Por qué no compartiste conmigo tu decisión? Se supone que éramos unidos…al menos eso creí.

Tengo que hacer algo más que esto, tengo que ponerme de pie; me duele respirar sin ti. Aún no puedo creer que te has ido porque aun puedo sentir que estás conmigo… Y **es que tu presencia perdura aquí**.Porque en cada rincón de mi mente estás presente… Sé que el ayer se aferrará a mi vida **y nunca me dejará solo**.

No dejo de evocar aquellos días en que la vida parecía algo tan simple solo porque juntos construimos sueños ¡Cuántos proyectos se quedaron suspendidos en el aire!... Ahora solo se han convertido en nada. Ahora he logrado ponerme de pie e intento caminar.

Un nuevo golpe ¿Cómo es que podré resistir? Ahora tú ya no estás junto a mí como ayer, como siempre… **Estas heridas parecen no sanar**. Antes al menos te tenía a ti, nos dábamos fuerza el uno al otro pero ahora estoy solo, siento desfallecer… **Este dolor es demasiado real** y flagela mi alma sin piedad.

Al fin logro caminar por los corredores de la mansión, ahora lucen tan fríos, solitarios… En el ayer estaban llenos de risas, ahora solo son testigos mudos de un alma que se encuentra perturbada por los recuerdos del ayer… Una risita triste brota de mis labios,la remembranza del pasado ¿Cuántas veces no corrimos juntos por ellos? Éramos solo unos niños con la inocencia de nuestros tiernos años. **Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**, aquéllos días que todo era alegría, momentos que ya no volverán.

Cuando Anthony murió.Fue tan difícil ese lapso, sé que nunca lograste olvidarle pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir con el dolor. Fue ese día **cuando lloraste con todas tus fuerzas** y estuve junto a ti. **Sequé tus lagrimas** pero hoy ¿Quién enjugara las mías?

Tu inmenso sufrimiento lo hice mío… **Cuando gritaste fuerte** intente reconfortarte, te abracé a mi pecho y así fue como **ahuyenté todos tus miedos**, pero si tú no estás aquí hermano ¿Quién me abrazará a mí? ¿Quién me liberará de todas mis culpas?

Por muchos años corrimos juntos por los caminos de esta vida, buenos y malos momentos atesoro en mi corazón; ahora no sé cómo podré seguir viviendo… No será sencillo cuando **he sujetado tus manos durante todos estos años** y ahora siento las mías tan vacías… ¡Me haces falta!

Me niego a pensar que ya no me escuchas, que ya nunca más me contagiarás con tu risa alegre, que ya nunca más escucharé todas tus ocurrencias…¡Y dónde dejar tus inventos!… Sé que eran un desastre pero me encantaba escucharte hablar con tanta pasión de cada uno de ellos. ¡Te echaré tanto de menos! Discúlpame si es que soy obstinado pero es que en mi ser hay tanto de ti… Las grandes aventuras que compartimos, los días que corríamos por las colinas con el rubor en las mejillas y el agitado respirar de nuestra dicha. Las tardes que regresábamos a casa empapados de pies a cabeza, la forma en la que con una sonrisa sobornabas a nuestra tía para evitar que nos retara.

Intento imaginar cómo será todo de ahora en adelante pero creo que estoy tan incompleto, pero es que tú **aun tienes todo de mí…** Ni siquiera pude darte un abrazo de despedida… Ni siquiera pude decirte lo orgullosos que estaba de ser tu hermano, lo feliz que era cada mañana que veía tu rostro radiante y ahora es tan absurdo pensar en todo lo maravilloso que eras porque sé que ya no estás aquí, que nunca más estarás junto a mí.

Tú eras mi hermano mayor, el héroe que admiraba yo. Nuestro padre siempre estuvo ausente, así que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero tú eras aún más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he sido yo. Siempre fuiste mejor persona, me gustaba escucharte cuando defendías tus ideales. **Solías cautivarme con tu** resonante luz; era como si todo desapareciera en ese instante y en la habitación solo estuvieras tú… Hablabas de planos, de fórmulas, de lo que pensabas de la vida, de tu amor hacia los demás, nunca fuimos iguales… ¡Ojalá tuviera más de ti! Veías las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, en tu corazón jamás existió rencor ni malos pensamientos, te limitabas a dar amor a quienes te rodeaban ¡y todos te amaban tanto!Quisiera ser algo más como tú, pero ahora estoy limitado por la vida que dejaste atrás.

Anoche no he podido dormir aunque intenté hacerlo. **Tu rostro se me aparece en sueños** pero no te veo triste ni abatido… Sonríes como cada día solías hacerlo y entonces escucho **tu voz** pero sé que solo ha sido mi deseo infinito de negarme la realidad. Esta realidad que en la mañana me ha abofeteado el rostro, este interminable sufrimiento **se ha llevado mi cordura**, estas heridas parecen no sanar y aunque intento no pensar **este dolor es demasiado real**…es todo tan intenso en mi pecho, pero al menos he intentado continuar.

Mientras camino veo los rostros afligidos de quienes tuvieron la dicha de conocerte. Sé que nunca podré olvidarte así como sé que nadie más podrá hacerlo. Un ser maravilloso como tú, que irradiaba luz es imposible de borrar del corazón… Sé que lograste tocar la vida de quienes te conocieron ¡Te amaban tanto!... y es ahora cuando pienso que te hubiera querido tanto aunque no hubieras sido mi hermano.

**Hay tantas cosas** **que el tiempo no puede borrar**…Me siento afortunado de compartir mi vida con alguien como tú porqué **cuando tú lloraste sequé tus lágrimas**; cuándo tú eras feliz yo lo era; **cuando gritaste** después de una inquietante pesadilla **ahuyenté todos tus miedos**. Fui cómplice de tus aventuras, he sujetado tus manos por tantos años que lamento tanto no poder hacerlo más… Ser tu hermano fue una enorme bendición porque me consuela el pensar que al menos llevo algo de ti, **porque aun tienes todo de mí**.

El día que Anthony murió hicimos una promesa… prometimos no tocar nunca más la gaita, antes lo hacíamos los tres y dijimos que dos habría sido demasiado triste…lamento no poder perdóname hermano, pero creo que si no lo hago no podré liberar todo lo que siento… Me pondré nuevamente mi kilt, tomaré mi gaita y entonaré aquella vieja melodía recuerdo de aquel trágico día, uno tan desgarrador como este.

Ahora me encuentro de pie sobre esta cima y en la lejanía puedo ver el lugar que preparamos para tu descanso eterno pero… me martiriza pensar que tú ni siquiera estás allí… Quiero tocar la gaita por última vez para ti, espero no te importe que también toque un poco para Anthony…

La he tocado pero al hacerlo solo ha sonado tan triste… tan distante… nada es igual. Creo que esta es la última vez que visitaré este lugar. Antes me fascinaba venir aquí pero ahora al hacerlo solo me recuerda todo aquello que he perdido. **He intentado decirme que te has ido**, mi corazón esta tan roto, intento encontrar una razón que me haga pensar que esto ha valido la pena pero… No existe razón alguna que pueda conseguirlo, tú simplemente te has marchado.

Creo que pasaré el resto de mi vida extrañándote, sé que no habrá un solo instante en el que no me hagas falta porque eras parte de mi ser y de mi sangre. Sé que no es fácil decir adiós, creo que nunca podré hacerlo del todo porque sé que aunque nunca más pueda ver tu rostro, jamás podrás irte, **aun sigues** **presente aquí conmigo**. **He estado solo todo este tiempo**, no podría compartir con nadie más mis sentimientos, con nadie más excepto contigo. Me queda el recuerdo de los días felices, esos momentos que solo han quedado en el pasado, pero sé que disfrutaste tu vida, sé que podré seguir adelante aunque diariamente tenga que llorar un poco porque todos esos días felices permanecerán en mi memoria… ¡Nunca dejaré de pensar en ti hermano

**Fin**

**Chicas**...muchas gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario me harían muy feliz!

Nota:las letras en negritas pertenecen a la traducción de la canción My Inmortal de Evanescens


End file.
